Blog or Wikia? (Blog 7)
March 19, 2017 ¡Hola muchachos! Today in the middle of the night I decided to make a page, debating whether this will be a wikia or a blog. I don't get why I need to make this thing a page, but I will to end controversy just because one person says so. So anyways, this needs a proper page I don't know why. So, I started off this wiki like two years ago and don't know nor care to know its exact date. This is professional blogging at its finest btw, and I'm a professional at it. Okay, go take a look at this page if you wanna know when I first created the wiki. So come almost the second year anniversary of this wiki (I forgot about the first one), I will open the closet and inform all my 3 visitors of this wiki that I was originally gonna start this thing as a blog. But because all blog websites cost $$$, the enemy of the poor, but the necessity of the greedy, I decided to form a wiki. I'm pretty sure I had Blogger in mind too, but I didn't want to create another YouTube/Google account for it. And I didn't feel like using Tumblr either. So I created this and here's the nonexistent history of it. Originally started off as some funny gag for some loser in this website asking for some Mario Party 10 amiibo, I created a page in a "professional" manner wanting to sound like proper journalism and saying that these amiibo, will indeed come soon. How soon enough? I don't know cause I'm not Nintendo. Also cause proper journalism doesn't say much more beyond inform. So I am the informer. And the people were the listeners. Speaking of which, Nintendo actually released them... like 1 year later. That year being 2016. How nice. Laziness in its finest. Daisy, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, and Boo also got into the plastic figure scene for the Mario series too, and they obviously don't work for the Mario Party 10 game since Nintendo ditched it the same way Wii U owners ditched the U the moment the Switch came along. Also take that people! I actually know the proper plural way of saying "amiibo", which is basically "amiibo", not some have an "s" at the end of everything to pluralize things. Also no, I won't be adding "$$$" at the end of "amiibo" because I am making a professional blog, and plus that unfortunately got old very quickly. So anyways, that's how the first page came to be. And now the meaning behind Blogger's Backstory. I chose that name because out of the trillions of things and ideas that have yet to be taken in 2015, the two words together "Blogger's Backstory" wasn't. So I named it that. And now I own the rights to it, so anyone using those two words outside my wiki without a trademark on it AND without my permission WILL be in for a lawsuit. I mean look at this ! I don't care how professional his work is or how long he's been creating articles, he failed to trademark my stuff! But since I didn't really say anything until now that Blogger's Backstory is trademarked, I guess he gets a free pass. But seriously though, what a jerk. Inconsiderate for not doing his own research before creating an article. So I guess for everyone out there reading this, just like how React™ is owned by TheFineBros , Blogger's Backstory™ will be owned by me. So no one in the face of this planet is allowed to use those words outside of here without that trademark next to it. Oh, I almost forgot. Blogger's Backstory was also used as the name of this wiki because I want to make it very clear, that I wanted to create a blog and have a blog. This kinda didn't work out since my first actual blog came in almost one year later since the creation of this wiki. That's cause I decided to talk about games! A hobby that was so desired and kept me entertained for my back-then 17-year old self, and now I'm almost completely uninterested in. Sad how that works, but that's life so I guess I need to find a new hobby to keep me busy. I guess I still play games and talk about games, but it's no longer the same feeling of excitement that I once had when I was a little kid. I still play them now and then, but it's not really my top priority anymore. So now, the moment like one person has been waiting for, is this a wikia, or a blog? Now people could call it whatever they want because they have that liberty and I am no one to take that away, but here's my answer IT'S A WIKIA! That's right, I kinda had to surrender my delusion that this is a blog, and have to accept that in reality, it's a wikia no matter what, how, when, is it. jk it's a blog because I say so. So that's what I'll call it from now on. Your poll is now pointless. Category:Pages Category:Blogs